


Mommy? Why?

by hq_4ever



Category: No Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, based on Sims 4
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hq_4ever/pseuds/hq_4ever
Summary: Mae Sanchez ist eine erfolgreiche, aber mittlerweile pensionierte, Geschäftsfrau. Gleichzeitig ist sie aber eine gescheiterte Mutter, deren Söhne nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, da sie alles falsch gemacht hat, was man als Mutter falsch machen kann. An einem der vielen einsamen Thanksgiving-Abenden, lässt sie ihr Leben Revue passieren und überlegt wo genau sie die großen Fehler in ihrem Leben gemacht hat.





	Mommy? Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute,  
> Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier hochlade, deshalb würde ich mich über Kommentare sehr freuen und hab auch nichts dagegen wenn konstruktive Kritik dabei ist :)  
> Und jetzt viel Spaß mit der Geschichte

Thanksgiving – Neben Weihnachten eines der größten Familienfeste überhaupt. Ein Fest an dem sich die Familie und die Freunde der Familie zusammen an den reich gedeckten Tisch setzen und der Gemeinschaft erzählt für was sie alles dankbar sind. An diesem Feiertag lacht man viel, ist einfach fröhlich und freut sich über das was man hat. Ich lasse meinen Blick über den großen Tisch schweifen und am anderen Ende des Tisches sehe ich Petra, die ihre aufgewärmte Suppe hin und her schiebt und angewidert in die Schüssel sieht. Ich sehe auf meine eigene Suppe hinunter. Es ist ruhig zwischen uns und wir hängen beide unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich denke an meine zwei Söhne, an meine Eltern und an all die Männer in meinem Leben. Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen, dass ich einen Tag wie Thanksgiving mit jemanden wie Petra verbringen muss… Es ist schon irgendwie ironisch, dass ich ein Familienfest mit der Person verbringe, die ich mal am wenigsten leiden konnte und die trotz unserer Abneigung die einzige Konstante ist, die mir geblieben ist. Um Petra nicht zu lange anzusehen und nicht zulange über sie nachdenken zu müssen, denke ich an meine armen Söhne. 

Mein älterer Sohn Percy, hatte das Unglück an eine zu junge, unerfahrene und eine mehr oder weniger allein gelassen Mutter zu geraten. Mit anderen Eltern hätte er vielleicht ein großer Musiker werden können aber so ist seine Violine im Kamin gelandet und seine begabten Finger, die nur so über die Klaviertasten geflogen sind, haben irgendwann aufgehört zu fliegen. Genauso wie er seine Engelgleiche Stimme irgendwann nicht mehr zum Singen benutzte, sondern dazu sich noch ein Glass voll Alkohol zu bestellen. Aus meinem kleinen zerbrechlichen Baby wurde ein junger Mann, der von seiner Abneigung mir gegenüber durchs Leben führen lässt. 

Mein jüngerer Sohn Nico, mein kleiner Sonnenschein, dem ich nie Halt in seinem Leben geben konnte. Als Mutter muss man bei seinen Kindern auf alles achten und bereits die ersten Anzeichen erkennen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Aber ich habe mich auf mich und meine Arbeit konzentriert. Habe die blauen Flecken nicht bemerkt, habe nichts zu dem fehlenden Geld in meinem Portmonee gesagt, hatte nicht die Energie ihm Grenzen und Regeln vorzugeben. Ich habe alle seinen stillen Hilferufen ignoriert und die lauten auch. Wenn er geweint hat, weil er mich wollte und nicht irgendeine Frau aus der Tagesstätte, da habe ich ihn weggeschoben und ihm gesagt, er solle sich zusammenreißen und sich wie ein großer Junge verhalten.

Ich habe immer viel gearbeitet, weil ich meinen Kindern das beste Leben bieten wollte. Meine Eltern haben mir immer beigebracht, dass man nur mit Geld etwas erreichen kann und dass das Leben nur mit Geld Spaß macht. Also wollte ich, dass für meine Kinder auch, aber zu welchem Preis? Der eine Sohn ist ein Alkoholiker, der sich mittlerweile mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit ins Grab säuft und dem ich jetzt nicht mehr helfen kann, weil ich es damals verpasst habe mich angemessen um ihn zu kümmern. Und der andere Sohn, sitzt im Gefängnis, wegen Drogenbesitz und bewaffnetem Überfall, weil ich damals die Signale ignoriert hatte, dass mein damaliger Freund, seine Drogen auch an meine Jungs vertickte und beide noch weiter in den Abgrund stürzt.

Man könnte also sagen, dass ich ihnen alles genommen habe. Ihre Chance auf eine schöne Kindheit und eine schöne und aufregende Jugend. Ich habe verpasst ihnen den richtigen Weg zu vorzugeben.

Ein altbekannter Schmerz zieht mir durch die Brust aber ich nahm ihn wie einen alten Freund entgegen. Immerhin war es der Schmerz, der mich mein ganzes Leben lang begleitete und mir kaum von der Seite wich. Ich würde gerne weinen aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht dazu habe. Von allen Menschen, die meinen Weg gekreuzt haben, darf ich am wenigsten Tränen vergießen. Ich verdiene kein Selbstmittleid, nicht nach all den Tränen die ich anderen gebracht habe, nicht nach all den Herzen, die ich gebrochen habe und nicht nach all den Leben, die ich zerstört habe. 

Meine Suppe ist mittlerweile kalt und ich lasse sie stehen ohne einen Löffel gegessen zu haben. „Ich gehe jetzt wieder nach Hause…“, Petra steht auf und ich nicke lediglich, schließlich weiß ich wohin sie jetzt noch geht. Es ist jedes Jahr das gleiche, nach dem Essen verlässt sie mich und geht Nico besuchen, entweder bei ihm zuhause oder im Gefängnis, wie nach dem wo er gerade ist. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schließt, umgibt mich die altbekannte Stille wieder und ich beginne den Tisch abzudecken, als ich an einem Bild vorbeikomme, dass mir Percy einmal gezeichnet hatte. Auf dem Bild war er, Nico und das Kindermädchen zu sehen. Es war ein Bild aus seiner Schule, der Arbeitsauftrag war, dass sie sich und die Personen malen sollten, die sie glücklich machten. Es hatte damals mein Herz gebrochen, dass er nicht mich gemalt hatte aber konnte ich es ihm den verübeln? Nachdem ich meine Arbeit getan hatte, setzte ich mich in einen der Sessel, schlief ein und träumte von früher.


End file.
